


Scared to fly

by Dragonblades1234567



Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonblades1234567/pseuds/Dragonblades1234567
Summary: Astrid falls off her dragon one too many times and now is afraid to fly. Her boyfriend and friends have to help her get over her fear but a villain lurks close by





	Scared to fly

**Author's Note:**

> Elizabeth is hiccup’s sister and she is my own character same with Jason kade Riley luffnut and muffnut

Astrid was flying through the air. She felt free has she and stormfly took off. They did loop-de-loops and other fun tricks. They were on their way back to the edge when a flock of gronkles came out of no where and knocked Astrid off her dragon. She plummeted to the ground screaming. Then out of no where a black dragon swooped down under her and she was caught by none other than hiccup. “I caught you M’lady.” Hiccup said smiling at her. She breathed hard. “Wow she thought that was scary!” They went back to the edge.  
Time skip  
The riders were all getting ready to go on an adventure when Astrid came and asked if she could stay behind. They all looked at her like she had grown two heads. “But you love flying and going on adventures.” Elizabeth said. “I know but it’s just too high for me.” Astrid said. That’s when Elizabeth realized she was afraid to fly. The riders tried with all their might to get Astrid on stormfly but to no avail.   
An hour later  
It had been an hour and nothing was working. They were all exhausted and took a rest in the clubhouse. When all of a sudden there was a loud bang and the island shook. They all ran outside to see viggo attacking the base. “Stay here Astrid we will take care of this.” Hiccup said. The other riders minus Astrid flew off to defend the edge. But when it looked liked they were winning viggo surprised then all with a new invention. A net that captured them all. Everyone was brought to a cage on the ship. Meanwhile Astrid devised a plan to save her friends and boyfriend. She worked up the courage and got on stormfly. “Viggo!” Astrid yelled. “Let my friends go NOW!” She yelled angrily and started to attack them. In the end she won and viggo and his fleet retreated. Astrid reunited with the riders. They finally went on their adventure  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on archive  
Sorry it’s kind of short next story will be longer and have more chapters


End file.
